After that night
by GeekNaty
Summary: 'Eu disse pare.' Sim ,ela parou. Mas até que ponto?


Depois daquela noite  
Classificação: NC-17

Personagens: os personagens são do CSI, mas peguei emprestado alguns que apareceram ao longo da história.

Sinopse: Quando Grissom parou o carro e gritou : Heather. Sabia que estava assumindo de vez sua posição perante ela, não sabia o que aconteceria depois.

**Prólogo**

Os acontecimentos abaixo passaram no final do episódio da 6ª. Temporada ( 6.5 Pirates of Third Reich ) . Grissom encontra um pedaço do colar de Lady Heather, sabe que ela esteve lá, e sai com o carro procurando- a . Grissom passa antiga auto-estrada 55, no mesmo local onde Zoe foi encontrada e vê luzes fora da estrada, entra na pequena estradinha e quando para o carro vê Heather chicoteando um homem. Abra a porta do carro e grita: Heather.

Corre até ela, segura-lhe o chicote, ela grita: Deixe-me terminar.

GG: Não, não faça isto.

Segurando o chicote, ele vai puxando-o, ela tentando soltá-lo gritando: não.

GG: Pare.

LH: Não

GG: Eu estou dizendo: pare!

Lady Heather chorando, olha para ele, abraça-o e ele retribui o abraço, coloca a mão sobre suas cabeça, como querendo protegê-la.

**Capítulo 1**

Ele a abraçou e consolou-a. Tinha perdido a única filha, de quem se orgulhava, e queria vingança. Ele sabia que aquele monstro tinha outros crimes e passaria o resto da vida na cadeia, não queria que ela fosse presa por matar o homem que tinha matado sua filha. Isso ele não suportaria, gostava dela e tinham um atração física e intelectual muito forte. Eram como dois colegas que sempre estavam medindo seus conhecimentos um com o outro. Mas, naquela noite ele assumiu seu lado submisso, ele conseguiu controlá-la dizendo a palavra segura: PARE. Não iria deixá-la sozinha em casa,não nesse estado,então resolveu levá-la para seu apartamento. Teriam mais privacidade no apartamento dele do que na casa dela, afinal lá também era o seu local de trabalho . E ele não queria que hoje ela tivesse que entrar lá de novo.

GG: Vamos para o meu apartamento, você precisa descansar e se fortalecer, será uma longa espera até o julgamento .

LH: Você acha que vão julgá-lo melhor do que eu ?

GG: Quando se assume ser o juiz e o júri, o resultado não é imparcial, Heather. Deixe isso com outros, ele tem outros crimes para serem julgados.

LH: Está bem, suspirou. Vamos deixá-lo aqui ?

GG: Vou avisar a polícia aonde ele está, entre no carro e me espere.

Ela o obedeceu, não tinha forças para enfrentá-lo e também não queria. Precisava muito dele, das suas palavras, do seu ombro, do seu corpo. Não tinha esquecido a última noite que passaram juntos .

LH: Vou ficar no carro, esperando.

GG: Está bem.

Ele ligou para a polícia que se encontrava na casa do tal Leon Sneller.

GG: Oficial, estou na 2a entrada da antiga auto-estrada 55, pode mandar um carro aqui apanhar o suspeito, melhor, traga uma ambulância junto.

Grissom sabia que devia esperar e não mexer no suspeito. Então apenas verificou se ele estava consciente e falou:

GG: Já está vindo uma ambulância, depois você vai para a delegacia.

LS: Devia ter deixado ela terminar com isto.

GG: Então você sairia de bonzinho e ela ia para a cadeia, não é?. Você vai pagar pelos seus crimes do modo correto

LS: Você é um ingênuo se acredita nisso.

GG: Você devia ajudar aquelas pessoas, ao invés disso, estava fazendo experiências.Não sabe dar valor à vida.

Alguns minutos depois , se aproximaram um carro de polícia e um ambulância. Depois de colocá-lo na maca os enfermeiros o levaramm para a ambulância que partiu em seguida. Os policiais perguntaram o que deveriam fazer.

P1: Agora chefe, fazemos o que ?

GG: Esperem algum CSI deve vir para fotografar isto, não houve um crime aqui mas pode ser preciso registrar o que houve.

P2: Quanto tempo devemos esperar ?

GG: Não muito, já deve estar vindo um carro. Eu vou levar Lady Heather para casa.

Bom, não precisava dizer que seria sua casa. Mas achou melhor dizer meia verdade, não queria que ninguém os incomodasse esta noite. Entrou no carro e foram. Mais da metade do caminho, nenhum dos dois falou nada.

LH: Está zangado comigo ?

GG: Não. Você agiu como qualquer mãe agiria. Mas não podia permitir que fizesse justiça com as próprias mãos. É uma linha perigosa de se ultrapassar, Heather.

LH: Gosto quando você me chama assim.

Ele lhe olha para ela, fez um biquinho e dá um sorriso maroto, daqueles que ele sabe dar de lado.

LH: Você realmente se preocupa comigo ?

GG: O que você acha ? Que o que houve entre nós não foi nada ?

LH: Já passei por isso, os homens vêem e vão. A última vez que nós nos encontramos, também foi você que falou: pare. A maioria dos que eu encontrei não sabem o poder que estas palavras têm.

GG: Não foi por querer, foi natural. Eu não devia ter me envolvido com você e achando que era suspeita de algo. Minha culpa.

LH: Sim, sua culpa. Não vou tirá-la de você. Isto serve para primeiro investigar para depois duvidar, principalmente, com relação a mim.

Grissom sabia do que ela estava falando. Quando estiveram juntos, quando ele lhe tocou o rosto, de um modo tão carinhoso, sabia que ela não tinha justificativa para lutar. Se ele tivesse lhe agarrado, ela teria usado a força - no se caso o chicote-, mas contra um carinho, não tinha desculpas para machucá-lo. Seus olhos se cruzaram, sentia que estava com desejo,e culpou-se. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer no apartamento, tinha que ter cuidado para ele mesmo não cruzar uma linha perigosa.

LH: O que você está pensando ? Em como deve se comportar no seu apartamento ?

Grissom olha para ele e franze o cenho.

GG: Como você faz estas coisas ?

LH: Que coisas, ler seu pensamento ? Não leio, apenas é óbvio para mim que esteja pensando nisso.

GG: Certo, estava pensando realmente em como vou agir no apartamento.

LH: Hoje eu quero você, e não há nada de errado nisso. Aparentemente o sentimento é reciproco

Ela foi falando, passando a mão pelo seu braço direito, pela sua perna, pelo seu pescoço. Ele tentava se controlar.

GG: Heather, estou dirigindo. Assim pode acontecer um acidente.

LH: Tudo bem, eu espero.

Dizendo isso ela se afastou um pouco, ficou olhando ora para ele ora para estrada. Eles estavam chegando...

Grissom estacionou o carro na sua vaga de garagem, saíram do carro e foram em direção ao apartamento dele. Estavam quase entrando quando a vizinha do lado abriu a porta.

MS: Olá seu Grissom, só queria avisá-lo que amanhã estaremos sem luz, eles vão trocar os fios de fora, parece.

Ela olhou para Lady Heather de cima a baixo.

GG: Obrigado, Margareth. Esta é Lady Heather, virando-se para Lady Heather apresentou sua vizinha, esta é Margareth Simons.

Ambas: Muito prazer.

MS: Qualquer coisa que precise, estou aqui .Até mais.

GG: Pode deixar.

Ela entra no seu apartamento. Ele olha para Heather e levanta a sobrancelha, como quem diz, só essa que me faltava. Heather dá um sorriso, ambos sorriem e entram no apartamento dele.


End file.
